


is this a date?

by dayqiow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Proofread, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, siblings meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayqiow/pseuds/dayqiow
Summary: Message from: Anakin––”It was Ahsoka’s idea.  I just wanted you to know that before you yelled at me.  Enjoy your date, see you later!”What has Obi-Wan gotten himself into?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	is this a date?

Message from: Anakin––”It was Ahsoka’s idea. I just wanted you to know that before you yelled at me. Enjoy your date, see you later!”

Obi-Wan was quite sure all the color drained from his cheeks as he reread the message over and over again. He knew there was no sense in attempting to text his younger brother back, or even calling him. His calendar had been cleared all week for this dinner, something both Ahsoka and Anakin had pestered him about for ages, saying that they needed to work on their ‘sibling bonding’ and that Obi-Wan hadn’t given them enough attention lately. And it had worked like a charm, the eldest of the three knowing that he could easily get lost away in his work, and accepting the invitation to dinner without a second thought. 

Look where that got him. He’s tightening his jacket around him, free hand raising up to brush through his hair anxiously. A ( date ). And he had absolutely no idea as to who said date was with. Surely he was far too old to deal with this, and the idea of ( him ) on a date was almost silly. The professor was usually too focused on his work, on his family to catch the eye of anyone. He’s taking hold of his bag, and moving to get back onto his feet when he feels his phone vibrate. Blue eyes squint down to read over the message. 

Message from: Ahsoka––”If you leave, I’ll have your car towed!”

She could see him?

He’s glancing vigorously around the room, and he thinks he can see a hint of poofy hair in the distance before it vanishes. Those little sneaks. Any escape plans are forced from his mind from the threat. It was far too cold to risk having to walk home in case they truly had his vehicle towed, and he knew that his siblings wouldn’t be waiting around to give him a ride. He’s taking a sip of his water, and suddenly his chest tightens once again. This is a date, and he has no idea who he’s waiting on. There had been no hint, no subtle comments, nothing. And he didn’t know what scared him more; someone awful showing up, or someone he wanted showing up. There was one person who kept crossing his mind, one who his siblings constantly teased him over. 

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard footsteps making their way towards him, and he prayed to whoever was out there that his blush wasn’t that noticeable. 

“I feel like we’ve both been tricked.” Cody replied with a soft laugh, but took his seat across from the other man, a smile of his own growing on his lips, his eyes crinkling. “Is this okay with you?” Was this okay with him? As if Obi-Was wasn’t melting away in his seat, heart racing in his chest because it was ( Cody ) in front of him, with his beautiful smile, his happy eyes, his. . .

“It’s perfectly okay with me.” The younger of the two said in agreement, eyes flickering down to the menu before returning to meet Cody’s gaze. “I was told this would be a family dinner to ‘catch up’ on things. What did your brothers tell you?” He asked easily, and could feel himself slowly beginning to relax, and thoughts of leaving were no more. “Rex said we were meeting here to talk over some blueprints for the house, and called when I was walking in to tell me to ‘loosen up and have a good time with the man you’ve been gawking over for months’, so.” It was nice to see a matching blush on Cody’s face, and it was completely accidental when their feet bumped each other, and Obi-Wan couldn’t tell who initiated the way that their legs locked with each other, that warmth a comfort that the redhead was eager to indulge in. Affection was something that Obi-Wan so rarely received as an adolescent, and found himself craving more in his adult life. He never imagined he'd get the chance that he wanted with Cody, never pictured that the awkward flirting and sweet smiles would get him somewhere. He'd have to send Anakin and Ahsoka a 'thank you' gift for this. 

“So this is a date?” He asks after they take their orders, and the hopeful look on Cody’s face is enough to keep him warm through the winter. “I don’t mind if you want it to be a date. . .––I would very much like that.” 

The smile sent in his direction could light up the room, and Obi-Wan could tell that was a smile that he wanted to see for the rest of his life. Dinner consisted of soft conversation, sweet smiles, and a small argument over who would be paying for the check ( which Cody won ). As they walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand, Obi-Wan can’t help himself by lacing their fingers together and lightly squeezing the shorter man’s hand. Their hands fit perfectly together, calloused skin on smooth, a gentle warmth, a comforting touch. 

“How do you feel about brunch?” He questioned after a moment of peaceful silence, leaning back against the door of his car, with Cody pressed dangerously close to his front. “Can’t wait to get me back so soon?” A teasing remark, and Obi-Wan is raising his hands to cup at Cody’s cheeks, and leaning down to press their foreheads together, lips upwards for a mischievous grin. “Who says we won’t be together tonight?”

Cody didn’t need another push, instead choosing to lean up and capture Obi-Wan’s lips for a kiss, pushing the other forward until he was pressed firmly against the vehicle. One kiss eventually melted into . . .––well, he's lost track by now, but a quick scramble into his vehicle, and on the way to Cody's house they went. Both men could feel that there would be a long night ahead of them  
Not that they minded, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> might make a *special* chapter 2 if people want to see it!! and a chapter on Cody's point of view
> 
> also short clone rights!
> 
> always accepting prompt ideas, and requests! 
> 
> my twitter is @/SlTHLESS <3


End file.
